


The Murderous Princess

by LeonScottKennedyLover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Death, Kings & Queens, Murder, Original Character(s), Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonScottKennedyLover/pseuds/LeonScottKennedyLover
Summary: When a princess has had enough she snaps and begins to murder people in the castle. Shes dangerous and will harm whoever's in her way. Read to find out who she killed and what made her snap





	The Murderous Princess

In life there are choices. We all make them throughout our lives. But My choices lead me down a path of destruction. My choices made me change who I am. I am different from the woman i used to be. I am a murder now. I am a vilolent unstoppable killer. But i can't seem to stop myself. I have lost all control. I still kill to this day but my tale began at age 17.

When i turned 17 the sweet little girl my parents knew disappeared. I always used to be sweet and kind, only because i hid my anger. But when i turned 17 i snapped my anger burst out and i lost control. I remember well my first kill when i snapped. It was a sweet kill. It was my sweet sister who died first. She was harping on me to get ready for the birthday ball my parent were holding for me. I didn't want to i turned around put my hands around my sister's skinny tan neck and strangled her till she stopped moving. I was happy to have killed her. She was pissing me off. I then got ready and hid the body in the walls of the castle. The secret passage came in handy for hiding the bodies of my victims.

I remember the ball being dull and boring and everyone noticed my sister was missing. No one suspected sweet me. I played them like fools. They hunted for her all night and found nothing. No trace of what happened. Only i ever would know what had happened to my dear sister. The next couple years were very uneventful for me. There were no deaths by my hand. Till my parents tried to force me to marry. That's when the act stopped and murder happened again. I had a guard's sword that i used to cut my mother into a thousand bloody pieces. My father had his eyes clawed out and was hacked up into a pile of limbs.

It was cruel and vile but my parents invited it onto themselves by trying to force me to marry. I was and still am a black heartless being. But no one ever saw that in me, everyone thought i was a sweet girl who could do no harm. I had them fooled. I only killed who pissed me off at first but then i snapped even further to where i killed whoever i felt like killing. That happened after i turned 20 and was made queen. I didn't want to be a ruler of the land so i ended up snapping i couldn't keep up the act. I killed everyone in the castle. I killed the severants even visiting viliagers. Even the guards were not safe from my wrath.

It was a massacre. There was blood everywhere. It stained all the floors and walls. Even i was covered in blood. But the blood was everyone else's not mine. I killed them all, it was bliss to be free from my act. I left to wander and kill. I was a murderous princess with no heart or soul. I was a black vile being. I was no longer human. All the killing made me a demon, but i was unkillable. I became a demon cause i was drenched in blood from my massacre ofnthe castle. I was something you didn't want to meet. If you did you would be dead.

I caused over 100 people to die. My life was full of murder. I was a murderous princess. No one can stop me. I am the doom that was unleased upon the world. I am the destruction that can end your life.


End file.
